


Vados's Voracious Appetite

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Belly Kink, Burping, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fetish, Gen, Other, Stuffing, Weight Gain, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Vados confiscates Champa's storage of food until he can loose some weight, only to discover the allure of overeating herself, with some very fattening results.
Kudos: 11





	Vados's Voracious Appetite

"I'm sorry, Lord Champa, but this is for your own good," Vados said, as the rotund feline God of Destruction pawed at the floating energy bubble behind her.

The bubble was filled with all of Champa's favorite foods, various kinds of sweets and fattening savory dishes, all contained in an impenetrable sphere.

"Our universe was erased, after all. If you want to stop something like that from happening again, you're going to need to start taking your responsibilities as a God seriously. And the first step to that is getting your weight in check."

"Come ooooooon," Champa whined, his paws still reaching towards the bubble. "It's not fair! Beerus gets to eat whatever he wants!"

"That's true, but did your universe win the Tournament of Power?" Vados responded. "And besides, Lord Beerus has a faster metabolism and a better workout routine than you. If you exercised more, you'd have some more freedom to eat whatever you want. Once you do some more training with me, I'll give you your food back. But until then…"

Vados tapped her staff against the ground, and the bubble vanished, along with the food inside transporting it to a place where Champa couldn't hope to find it.

"You'll get it back when you've earned it, by losing some of that excess weight," Vados said, playfully pinching one of Champa's many fat rolls.

"Fine," Champa said, crossing his chubby arms over his chest in a huff. "So, when do we get started?"

"Oh, no, I can't train you right now! I have important angel business to attend to. In the meantime, use this!"

Vados struck the bottom of her staff against the ground again, conjuring up a treadmill out of thin air.

"Good luck!" she said, vanishing in a column of blue energy. Champa heaved himself onto the machine, and began to sprint sweatily on it.

Vados had teleported herself to a pocket dimension of her own design. Only she, and people she specifically invited in, could access it. This was where Champa's food was being held in a large pile in the otherwise stark, featureless void.

She sniffed the air, which was filled with a delicious mixture of various appealing scents. The food pile looked so delicious, no wonder Champa was tempted by it so often.

She floated to it, and the aroma intensified, her mouth almost watering. Certainly a little indulgence wouldn't cause any harm, right? Champa had so much food, he wouldn't notice if some of it were to go missing. And besides, Whis ate alongside Beerus all the time, and he was still rail-thin. She could afford just a few bites...

Vados leaned towards the pile, snatching an oversized dumpling from its exterior. It was still warm, and smelled absolutely delectable. Vados wasn't sure what was inside of it, she assumed it was some kind of meat.

With no other way to find out, she plopped it inside her mouth, chewing it several times before forcing it down with a powerful swallow.

It was indeed stuffed with meat, and an absolutely delicious kind at that. Angels had no use for food, they only ate for pleasure, and Vados rarely indulged herself like this before now. Although she didn't have much to compare it to, she figured that this particular dumpling must've been especially tasty.

The removal of the single dumpling did almost nothing to the overall size of the pile, so Vados figured that she could take a few more food items without Champa noticing.

She wanted something sweet for her next meal, so she plucked a puffy pastry from the pile.

It pasted swiftly to her lips. She took time to savor this one, it was creamy, with a strong presence of strawberry. She saw that there were many more pastries like it, so she took a second, and then a third...and then a fourth, and so-on.

Vados gulped down the pastries one by one, until all of the ones that were visible from the pile's exterior were gone. Vados was beginning to notice that the front of her robe had a slight roundness to it, as her stomach expanded visibly.

Vados dismissed this, however. She was a bit overly full, sure, but her bloating wouldn't be permanent. She would go back to her normal, skinny self once all of this food was completely digested.

Vados reached back down into the pile, not looking at what she was grabbing this time, hoping to snatch something surprising.

She was interrupted, however, by a massive burp that roared out of her throat.

The sudden, impolite *HwuuuuurUUUROOALP!* was enough to rattle and echo through the seemingly endless space of Vados's dimension.

"Oh, excuse me!" she said, before sticking her hand back into the pile. She hoped that Champa hadn’t heard her, because she hadn’t thought of a contingency for him interrupting her meal.

“I really shouldn’t...” she said, hovering her hand over her mouth, with a plump, juicy slab of beef balanced atop it, threatening to fall at any moment. “But I just can’t help myself! Besides, I can eat so much more before Champa will notice anything’s missing.”

She let the juicy slice of meat drop into her open mouth, swallowing it down in only a few gulps. She expelled another sudden, uncontrollable belch, that caused the pile of food itself to tremble threateningly.

*BoooouuuuurRUUUUUUUUUUAAARP!!!*

Her mouth wasn’t the only source of gastric noise, as her increasingly bloated belly was starting to churn and gurgle audibly too, hard at work digesting the various treats that Vados had plopped into it. Confident that Champa would never find out, and frankly curious to test the capacity of her stomach, she continued to glut herself with whichever item from the pile was nearest.

“I’m starting to understand why Champa had so much trouble with his diet!” she said, with a mouth full of sweet, buttery bread. “I just can’t stop eating!”

Her burgeoning food baby was proof of this, swelling steadily beneath her robes as she gorged herself, causing it to stretch and stretch until finally it rode up completely, leaving the sphere of gurgling, taut, sky-blue flesh completely exposed.

“Mmmmf, I’ll have to...work that off later...” Vados muttered to herself between rather slobbish slurps from a yummy beef bowl. She rested a hand against her gut, rubbing it absentmindedly to aide in digestion and ease all its gurgling, but she was still oblivious to just how large it had become. It had become so enormous that she could no longer reach her arms beyond it, so in order to get more food, she had to make use of her powers, encasing the food items in little bubbles of energy and floating them towards her eagerly awaiting mouth.

She discovered it was much more efficient to eat this way, and she didn't need to waste any precious effort or calories by moving her arms. The rate at which she gorged herself increased dramatically; she could now eat a dozen items of food in the time it once took to eat one or two. As a result, her belly continued to balloon at an alarming rate, the swollen sloshing mass eclipsed the entire rest of her body.

Vados was now less concerned with whether Champa would find her out than ever. She let out piggish, world-shaking belches that lasted for minutes at a time with reckless abandon, and she'd finally eaten enough to make a rather significant and conspicuous dent in the food pile's overall size. Her goal was no longer to eat just enough that Champa wouldn't notice, it was to eat until she was full, and considering that she was sporting a stomach the size of an elephant and she still felt as though she had room for more, she was probably going to end up stuffing herself until there was nothing left.

And stuff herself she did. The pile of food in front of her became smaller and smaller, as her belly swelled to match it.

Although this was the first time Vados had partaken in food, her stomach was still apparently incredibly adept at digestion. The food in Vados's stomach was being processed at an incredible rate given the sheer amount of it. Just because rapid digestion was taking place, didn't mean Vados was getting any smaller, however. As her stomach became less taut and swollen, ridiculous amounts of fat were distributed to every part of her body, but her midsection especially. Vados's belly didn't shrink, so much as it softened, and became less of a rigid sphere and more of an amorphous, cellulite riddled blue blob.

Though her middle got the most of it, the rest of her body was not immune to this sudden acquisition of additional fat. Vados essentially expanded out in all directions, like a puddle of fat. Heavy, fatty breasts like overfilled sacks of grain rested atop her mammoth belly, and beneath it were a pair of legs as thick as tree trunks, with thighs even wider, cankles, and fat round toes like pale blue dumplings. Based on the heft that her upper body had acquired, those tremendous flabby legs wouldn't be seeing much use compared to her ability to levitate. Her arms sported sagging fatty wings, with fat, sweaty sausage fingers wrapped tightly around her staff since she no longer required her hands to eat. Lastly, she's gained quite a few extra chins, and big puffy cheeks that would have distorted her speech were she using her mouth for anything but eating at the moment.

She was so absorbed in eating that she didn't even notice that Champa's food stash, the one that she had initially tried her best to preserve, was now almost completely depleted.

"I might have-*Hwoouuuurrrrrpp* overdone it..." she said, looking down at herself and realizing she could no longer see beyond her own gut. "I hope *UUUUUR-oooouulp-* Champa isn't back yet..."

Suddenly, a sound echoed through the void, one loud enough to be heard over Vados's churning stomach, which was noteworthy on its own. It sounded like a creaking, combined with the shattering of glass...

"What's-ah!" Vados said, as she was suddenly given a taste of how gravity affected her new corpulent form, as she plummeted downward rapidly. Luckily, it wasn't much of a descend, and her big fat ass completely cushioned her fall.

It wasn't until Vados looked around and saw that she was back in Champa's planet that she put together what had happened. Apparently, her weight had become so immense that it was simply too much for her makeshift dimension to handle, and it had shattered underneath her weight, leaving her back where she had started from. Unfortunately, her timing could not possibly have been worse, as Champa had arrived at right that very moment.

The pudgy purple feline stood in front of the mountain of fat that was once his mentor, taking a few seconds to even recognize her as such.

"I suppose you're wondering what happened," Vados said.

"That's an understatement," Champa snarled with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Well, I see no reason to lie to you. After confiscating your stash of food, I decided to partake in it-and I might've gotten a bit carried away."

Vados expected the ground beneath her to quake with Champa's wrath, but instead, it shook with his laughter.

"I can't believe it!" Champa said. "You ate all that food in one sitting? You're more of a glutton than me! I would never even consider eating half that much!" He reached out and grabbed a handful of one of Vados's many love handles. "You must weigh at least a ton! And to think you told me I need to go on a diet!"

"This isn't *UUUURRRPPHHHHH* funny!" Vados said with a distinctly fatty belch that ripped her flabby new chipmunk cheeks.

Champa clearly disagreed, with the way he grinned from ear to ear. Despite being halfway into a hazy food coma, Vados's mind still buzzed with some way she could spin this to her advantage. She wasn't ready to abandon her goal of helping Champa just yet, even if it sure looked like she had, and it was apparent that she'd lost the rhetorical high ground.

"Well, perhaps you should *BUUURLPH-!!* look at my new body as a sort of warning of what'll happen to you if you don't change your diet."

Champa saw through her immediately.

"Hah, no way! I'm going to go out and get something to eat right now, to make up for all the food you stole from me!"

Vados opened her mouth partway to raise an objection, but she fell silent. She knew there was nothing she could say that could change Champa's mind considering what she'd done. That, and she was having quite a bit of difficulty talking without belching.

Eventually, she managed to form a sentence without any gaseous interruptions, and the words that came out of her corpulent mouth surprised even her.

"Alright, but be sure to bring something back for me!"


End file.
